Because YOLO
by Lady Deredrum
Summary: Bet you didn't know that William T. Spears has a deep, dark hidden talent huh? Two-shot; Grelliam.


**Because YOLO**

This was some kind of oddity, noted Ronald.

He has been to office holiday parties, get-togethers and such, but something here was so strange. Though the usually employees did wear their usual _little black dress _and their tucked-in dress shirt.

Grell was the main event of tonight; who else would wear such bright red dresses and black sexy stockings underneath that close-fitting garment? Such long legs for a lovely crimson beauty, playing so well with those sexy red platform pumps—

My, my, was Ronald drooling?

"Welcome sempai!" He hailed too cheerfully, holding his hand out for the older reaper, "I'll assist you to Mr. Spears."

He laughed beautifully, "There will be no need, my young junior. William told me specifically not to see him until tonight,"

"Do you always follow his rules though?"

"Oh it depends," he chuckled; his glove-covered hands covering his laughing lips like a lady would. "But tonight, he told me, would be a surprise."

_A surprise? The dangerously silent William T. Spears planning a surprise?_

"I hope it's a good surprise Grell-Sempai."

The elder male patted his associates blazer-covered shoulder, "I assure you, Will darling never lets us down."

**-x-**

"I would be honest Mr Spears; I never thought you would be in to these kind of things." Warren Lewis commented, quite too brightly for William.

"It's a dark secret Mr Lewis," he pushed his glasses upward, "I only did this for the Dispatch Association and it is must that we win."

"You wouldn't have chosen any other of you employees then, Mr Spears?" He asked, a devilish grin forming on his chiselled face, "Like that ravishing employee wearing nothing but bright crimson? What was her name, Grell was it?"

"You do not address my Grell in such a familiar manner Mr Lewis," the stern supervisor scolded, "It's only better if we kept this conversation short."

The Retention Association manager laughed, amused at his competitor's sudden protectiveness.

"Yes, yes. I believe the competition is about to start."

**-x-**

"Alright, alright now Dispatch and Retention Association!" A sudden burst of energy flew right across the crowd, bringing them to life. "How about we get the real party started?"

The speaker downed the crowd down by flailing his hands up and down, "Alright, alright, settle down. We are about to start the competition between the Retention—" a loud cheer erupted, "and the _Dispatch!" _An even louder cheer.

The half blond held a look of confusion, "I've never heard of a competition being held here."

"I thought I heard of a competition," the stunning red-head looked thoughtful, "But the idea must have completely slipped my mind. Something about a rap comp—"

"Rap competition? But who's competing for us then?"

Suddenly the MC's voice was louder than the two conversing reapers, "—And representing the Dispatch team, _William T. Spears!" _

"WILLIAM?!"

**-x- **

Everyone, but the Retention team, was shocked.

"William get down from there or we'll lose!" Grell's voice discharged from the cheering crowd. "Do you know what the _hell _you're doing, Spears?!"

The said man kept silent; his competitor laughed at him vaguely. "Seems like your Grell is opposing this, isn't she?"

"Grell is a man."

"And a stunning one at that!" His eyes sparkled at the fuming red head below the stage; Grell was completely oblivious to this thought. "Such beautiful red hair the flows gently beneath the London breeze, her eyes twinkle every time those pearly white pointy teeth form into a wide grin, what a sight to behold!"

Though the dispatch manager seemed incredulous, he ignored his rival and turned to the rioting red-head.

"William! Get down here or else we'll be humiliated! _You'll _be humiliated, I—"

"Do you not trust me Grell?" He spoke in his softest voice, the one that'll keep Grell melted for the mean time.

"I—" He was silent, "I trust you Will."

William flashed a smile quickly, "Thank you, darling. You won't regret it."

"_Let's hope I won't." _

**-x- **

I shall continue this tomorrow, because I am out of ideas. It's a two-shot, and the second chapter shall be released tomorrow!

Could anyone please teach me how to rap, by the way? (Embarrassed) I can't really do a rap, but I have thought of a few lines for Mr Lewis, but only one for William.

And by the way, isn't it a bit weird that William can rap? I don't know about you guys, but I think that it would be a great dark secret talent for him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **


End file.
